


Four's Book

by LyricsLoveAndBooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks
Summary: Four and Wild are on a watch shift together, while reading his book and talking to Wild, he realizes something about the Champion.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Four's Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my headcanon and I will die with it. 
> 
> Wild signs! IRL I sign and speak so I love this headcanon!
> 
> Also I ship Four with Shadow 
> 
> Also Wild with Sidon but it's not really meantioned.

Fours eyes pulsed over purple, glazing over the book in his hands. Wild and him shared a watch shift, the Champion making rounds on the camp, desperate to not sit still for too long. His ears twitched for a moment before he became engrossed in his novel. 

Romance, Vio's weakness shone through Four on occasion. The stupidly cliche gay, coming of age, romance novel stroked all his chords. Dumb teenagers fumbling over their sexuality reminded him of his inability to leave shadow behind, dispite everything. He thumbs to the next page when he hears Wild drop from the tree next to him. 

Four finished his paragraph before turning to him, "find anything?" 

Wild shrugged, 'Few more mushrooms, some herbs.' he slotted himself next to Four, 'What are you reading?'

Four glaced down at his book and laughed, "Dumb romance novel, it's pretty good." 

'Whats it about?' 

"Ah- this guy named Damien who was raised by his mom figures out he's gay or bi or something. There's a guy in his village he likes but he doesn't know if he likes guys too so basically he just fumbles over friendship. It's a cute story honestly." 

Wild tilts his head over the book and watches him read over a few lines. Four cleared his throat after a moment, "I could offer to lean it to you when I'm finished. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about books." 

Wild's ears tipped down in embarrassment he tapped Four to get his attention, 'I can't read.'

Four blinked at him and frowned, "oh... Oh like is my Hylian different? I know some of the spoken words and sign, oh come to think of it I might have had trouble with literature here-" 

'No, I mean I don't know, maybe? I can't really read my own Hylian. I can read like basics but I can't really read books. Sidon has taught me a little bit of Zora.'

Four's face twisted in confusion, "I've seen you read cookbooks?" 

'They have pictures. Normally I get the ones from the kids section. I know the letters and stuff and I can spell my name but otherwise it's kinda so-so'

Four thought it over. It was true. Somehow Wild never had to read or write in front of them. Maybe Four had skimmed over it due to the difference in other parts of Hylain culture he'd noticed. Wild's Hyrule only had ONE library for Goddess sake. 

Had Wild never learned how to read? Or had he lost that when he was brought back from the dead? Four guessed it didn't matter, though it was sad to think of a child with a favorite book from a hundred years ago, that couldn't even read a full sentence now. 

"Oh." Four said as he flipped to the beginning of his book, and started reading aloud. Wilds mouth twitched up in a smile as he listened to him read in a quiet whisper for the remainder of their shift.


End file.
